My Dreary Life In Forks
by JazzyGirl9697
Summary: Jasper, Maddie, and Roselie's life in Forks, Washington. It starts in Huston and Is all about there live's past then.
1. Finals

**Maddie's POV**

"Okay...well I guess I'll see you later then..."I hung up the phone, and turned to my laptop. I had like 5 IMsgoing withpeople from school. Only 2 of them had to do with the finals. Catzwillruledaworld and Dancediva223 were IMing me like crazy. I could tell this was gonna be long.

**You have now entered the room "Catz r gonna rule da world!"  
MissMaddie96 has entered the room  
Dancediva223 has entered the room**

**MissMaddie96: Alright...what up with da name?  
_Catzwillruledaworld: I couldn't think of anything else! I'm 2 stressed!  
_**Dancediva223: so don't be. I never worry about that stuff and look my gpa. 3.9!  
**MissMaddie96: 3.9???  
**_**Catzwillruledaworld: she got 1 b.  
**_Dancediva223: eh eh eh! B+  
**_Catzwillruledaworld: oh big deal 1 more point.  
_MissMaddie96: Ok...so why did you IM me???  
**Dancediva223: she izstressed out about finals...again. every year she thinks she is doing so well with her almost all A's, but when finals come,  
"oh no! i'm gonna fail!" she did the same thing to me last year.  
**MissMaddie96: almost???  
**Dancediva223: her B...oh i'm sorry B+ in tech. ed  
**MissMaddie96: i know. she tottaly went over the top in 6th grade! She IMed me like every 15 minutes.  
****_Ctazwillruledaworld: Helloo? i'm still here u know!  
_MissMaddie96: I had to log off and go on my mom's screen name.  
MissMaddie96: Then she wouldn't stop calling me.  
**Dancediva223: what happened then?  
**MissMaddie96: I had 2 turn off my cell. & she started calling my house!  
**Dancediva223: OMG! ROFLMBO!  
**_Ctaswillruledaworld: isn't it roflmao?  
_MissMaddie96: only if ur swearing! it might b offencive to real um...mules...yeah. I can't take credit 4 that line. it's christina's.  
**Dancediva223: LOL! anyway...she was calling ur house.  
**MissMaddie96: Yeah! Rose ended up disconnecting the phone, because her own calls weren't getting through.  
MissMaddie96: When I thanked her l8r she was all "ur thanking me???" and i was all "yeah! w/o u she would of kept calling."  
_Catzwillruledaworld: um if u guyz r gonna keep talking about that then i'm leaving.  
_**Dancediva223: V!!!

**Catzwillruledaworld has left the room**

Dancediva223: Virginia u get ur butt back here this instant!  
**MissMaddie96: she's not comming back u know.  
**Dancediva223: Fine! she just better not IM me in 5 minutes or i'm logging off!  
**MissMaddie96: well, i've got like 3 other IM's going so...byeas!  
**Dancediva223: ttyl!

I clicked on Marie's screen name.

**MissMaddie96: Hey what's up???  
**Marierox637: Hey. Nothin' much.  
**MissMaddie96: i hear ya. can u beleive it'z finals time already!?  
**Marierox637: NO! wasn't it yesterday that we were sitting lunch talking about how we couldn't wait 4 the warm weather?  
**MissMaddie96: um...marie?  
**Marierox637: yez?  
**MissMaddie96: THAT WAS YESTERDAY!!!  
**Marierox627: really?  
**MissMaddie96: yes marie yes it was.  
**Marierox637: then how come it was so cold yearerday?  
**MissMaddie: Because the weather dude said that it was gonna b in da low 60s  
**Marierox637: That's cold 4 Huston.  
**MissMaddie96: u think i don't realize that! i was freezing yesterday!  
**Marierox637: that's what u get.  
**MissMaddie96: oh just shut up. u were freezing 2.  
**Marierox637: yeah, but i had sleves on! short sleves, but still  
**MissMaddie: yeah well...oh christina & Hanna's names just poped up on my screen! sent up a chat room thing and get them in here now!  
**Marierox637: ok ok. here it goes.

**You have now entered the room "Maddie's GREAT idea"  
MissMaddie96 has entered the room  
Christina1005 has entered the room  
Hannagirl303 has entered the room**

**MissMaddie96: sup?  
**_Hannagirl303: sup?  
_Marierox637: so...Maddie has something 2 tell u guyz. & me apperantly.  
**_Christina1005: Oh...I know! can i say what it iz???  
_MissMaddie96: No...Maybe...NO!  
****_Christina1005: : ( *puppie dog eyes*  
_MissMaddie96: No puppie dog eyes PLEEZ!  
**_Hannagirl303: So...WTH iz it???  
_**MissMaddie96: OH! sorry i gotta go! i'll be back in 5 minutes! I SWEAR! Meet me the mall!**

**MissMaddie96 has left the room.**

Marierox637: what was that about???  
_**Christina1005: she tell us in '5 minutes'  
**Hannagirl303: yeah i guess.  
_**_Christina1005: want me 2 tell u guys wth the supprize iz?  
_**Marierox637: No that wouldn't b rite C.  
_Hannagirl303: ugh!  
**Christina1005: Huh.**_

**Christina1005 has left the room  
Marierox637 has left the room**

_Hannagirl303: WTF???  
Hannagirl303: Well this sucks..._

*****

"Ugh! Dad! Why can't Jasper go!? I tottalyhave to go meet the girls in like 5 minutes!" I was on the phone with my father and once again we were fighting about something utterly insane. "...well...but...I know Jazz has to study but so do I." My dad was the founder of this big hotel chain in the Pacific and Caribbean. And right now he was in Tahiti for the grand opening of yet another hotel. "Dad, must I reming you, I'm in the 9th grade!Plus, I have no way to get there! If Jazz can't because he has to study, why can't Rose go?...Oh come on! Why do I have to go out of my way to...oh...oh it's in the mall...oh...I SO knew that!...I did!...'kay...love you too...bye."

I pounded on Jasper's door."Jasper! Dad just called! And he says you have to study! Those were his exact words! I SWEAR!"

"UGH! Even when he's gone he's as annoying as mom! If I wanted that I would have gone to live with her!"

"You wouldn't want to live with her! It snows there Jazz!"

"Yeah well...it snows in Aspen too."

"No! I mean it snows in the SUMMER! Just do what dad wants!"

Jasper came out of his room."what dad doesn't know won't hurt him. Now go meet your friends. They're waiting for you."

"How'd you know-"

"I heard you from all the way up here big mouth."

"oh...well call me if you need anything."I yelled as I slamed the door behind me. I on my bike and rode off.

*****

"There you are!" Christine yelled."I've known you to be fashionably late, but come on...this was a little much."

"sorry girls, but I was on the phone with my dad." I informed them as if this made up for me being 20 minutes late. "Let's just go. I need a new summer wardrobe."

"There is a HUGE blow out sale going on all day!"Hanna exclaimed excitedly.

"yeah, every thing is like 85 to 90% off, Maddie!" Marie said as we walked to the up escalator.

"well then..." I said "I guess we're spending the day here."

Just then my phone rang.

"hello?" I answered.

"hey Maddie...don't worry, I already picked up dad's package yesterday."

"Okay Jazz...bye."

"what was that about?" asked Christina.

"oh, just Jasper telling me that he already got my dad's package." I replied."come on! let's shop!"


	2. An Unexpected Trip

**June 30, 2007  
Maddie'sPOV**

Jasper, Rose, my father and I were all in our living room fighting. My dad had just gotten back from Tahiti, and he got mad at us because of our grades in school. We all had GPA's of 3.9. Tonight was he was lectureing us on the importance of doing our best in school. The girl's would have found this hilarious. The all had seen my dad get angry at his employees, and it was hesterical. If they thought that was funny, then to them this would have been suicidal. "....See kids, doing your best is important in this world if you want to end up like me one day."

"By ending up like you, do you mean living _ALONE_!?"Rose asked interupting him. WOW. They would have been on the floor dieing by now.

"Rosalie this is exactally what I mean. If you don't focus, then you won't be succesful in life!"

"Oh _I'm_ focusing all right! And so far all I've noticed is that when you're away you are the most perfect parrent in the _world_, but the second you get back, and walk through the damn door you start yelling at us! Tonight it's about our grades, last time it was about making sure that we keep our rooms clean, the time before that, it was about helping to stop global warming by not using too much electricity, and the time before that it was about not throughing pool parties when you're on a business trip! We've all been focusing dad! All _three_ of us! _You're_ telling _us_ that it's important to pay attention, but we're all listening! You're the one who needs to open you're eyes dad! You tell us to try our best, and that's what we do! We _TRY_! We're not perfect, but we're only human! We're _supposed_ to have flaws dad! I'm sorry if you think that we _are _prefect, but we're _not_! Apperently you need a reality check!" Rose had tears streaming down her face as she said this, Jasper and I glanced at each other, and my eyes started to fill with water. Rose continued. "And don't you say that every thing I just said isn't true, because it is and you know it!" Rose stomped up the stairs, and Jazz and I followed her.

"Jasper go pack your things." She said as she pulled out my suit cases and handed them to me. She then pulled out hers. and then some black ones. "The black ones are yours Jazz. The teal ones are Maddie's, and the red one's are mine. Pack your things, and meet me at the top of the stairs when you're done." She opened the closet doors, and started digging through her things, occasionally throwing my cloths at me as I went through our draws. She grabed two duffel bags -one for me and one for her- and stuffed all our electronics and books in them. "For the car ride."she explained to me. We both went and got our toothbrushes and cosmetics and stuffed them in our suit cases.

Jasper met us at the top of the steps. Roselie led us down stairs, and out the door. My father was just standing in the hall with his jaw dropped. Jasper put our bags in the car. There was not enough space in the trunk, so I was squished in the back with half of our luggage.

**July 1, 2007  
Maddie'sPOV  
Colorado**

"...No mom...we're fine...Yeah...Here's Roselie...kay...bye...-Here Rose take the phone-" I said to my sister.

"Hey Mom...we're fine...Colorado...No we're not staying...you don't have to come here...we'll go live with Aunt Esme...Yeah...it will be fun...uh huh...love you too...okay...bye."

"'Kay guys...we're going to Washington."Rose said. "Jazz...put the bags back in the car please."Roselie went upstairs to get our things.

I went and sat on the deck. I stared at the silver cell phone in my hand. I scrolled through my contacts and texted Marie. She took a wile to respond, and when she did she seemed worried.

**Maddie: Hey.  
**Marie: Where _r _u??? we called ur house like 1 million times, and no one's been answering! Christina and Hanna r rite here breathing down my soldier trying to read this.  
**Maddie: I'm sorry girls but as 5 minutes ago, the 4 of us no longer live in the same state.  
**Marie: WHAT???  
**Maddie: Jazz, Rose, and I r moving to Washington.  
**Marie: WTH is in Washington?  
**Maddie: My Aunt.  
**Marie: Got sick of the 3 of u being alone huh?  
**Maddie: No...we got sick of my dad. Now we're moving to Washington 2 live w/ my aunt & her family.  
**Marie: Is that the Aunt who used 2 live in Alaska?  
**Maddie: yeah.  
**Marie: oh.  
**Maddie: I'll come visit.  
**Marie: good.

"Come on Maddie. Time to go"Rose said.

"comming."

**Maddie: bye girls! Luv ya! xoxoxoxoxox  
**Marie: Bye! :-(  
**Maddie: Oh this is 4 Hanna.  
16 ways to maintain a Healthy level of insanity.  
1. At lunch time, sit in your parked car with sunglasses on and point a hairdryer at passing cars, see if they slow down.  
2. Page yourself over the intercom. Don't disguise your voice.  
3. Every time someone asks you to do something, ask if they want fries with that.  
4. Put a garbage can on your desk and label it "IN"  
5. Put decaf in the coffee maker for three weeks. Once everyone is over their Caffeine addictions, switch to expresso.  
6. Finish all your sentences with "In Accordance to the Prophecy".  
't use any punctuation.  
8. As often as possible, skip rather than walk.  
9. Specify that your drive thru order is "To Go"  
10. Sing Along at the Opera  
11. Go to a poetry recital and ask why the poems don't rhyme.  
12. Put mosquito netting around your work area and play tropical sounds all day.  
13. When the money comes out of the ATM, scream "I WON I WON!!"  
14. When leaving the zoo, start running towards the parking lot, yelling "Run for your lives, they're loose!!"  
15. Tell your children over diner, "Due to the economy, we are going to have to let one of you go."  
16. Send this to your friends to make them smile, It's called therapy.  
BYAS!!!  
**Marie: bye Maddie.


	3. Forks

**July 4, 2007  
2:15 pm  
Maddie's POV**

The car ride to Forks was twice as long. And when we did finally get there, i was crushed by Emmett AND the suitcases. Right now I was sitting in my room staring at the blank document on my laptop. I clicked on the page and started typing.

_July 4, 2007_

_Today we finally arrived in Forks. The place where sun is rarely seen. Why I must be damned to a place like this is beond my wildest dreams! I can't beleive that I won't see my freinds ever again! I don't think that going to visit my friends is possible now that I'm a blood sucker like the rest of them. Ouch. That kind of hurt A LOT! Damn! Well, there is one good thing out of all of this! The fact that Alice wants to take me shopping. Why I'm writing this I have no idea. Marie said my venting virtually might make a better person out of me. Damn her! OH GOD! DID I JUST TYPE THAT??? Oh well I don't care anyways. Huh. Well at least it's summer. SUCKS._

"Maddie!"Alice called up to me."do you want to pick out your new wardrobe with me?"

"If you let me stay home I'll let you even pick out my car!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"TRULY!?" she asked suprised.

"Well the color. as long as it isn't pink or somethin' like that."

"Okay! see ya!"

I heard the door slam and turned back to my laptop.

_Things To Ponder #8_

_Original: Why does the pysisic hotline ask for your credit card number? Shouldn't they know it?  
Correction: Why does Alice ask for your opinion on defenate things? Shouldn't she already know it?_

Just then Alice IMed me:

TinkerAlice911: get down here now.  
**MissMaddie96: u really had 2 IM me 4 that?  
**TinkerAlice911: yes yes i did

I let my computer fall asleep and walked as slow as I could out the door.

*****

"Alice can we go back now?"I asked.

"Oh stop wineing! you'll get used to shopping with me after awile."

"by awile do you mean when we get back next year?"

"Maddie, even I don't take THAT long..."

*****

"Well which car?" Alice asked. "It has to be something fast though..." We all hated going slow. BUT apperantly slow now ment driving under 100 miles per hour.

"hurry up Maddie!" She yelled.

"ALICE!"

"sorry..." she wispered.

I ended up getting a silver Jaguar XK coupé.

"Awesome!" Alice cheered as she jumped up and down while clapping her hands really quickly.

*****

"What up with the lisence plate Maddie?" Alice asked me. I just looked down at the lisence plate. It was white and it said MISS MADDIE in blue letters. I thought that it was perfect. Well for me anyway. I just stared back up at her.

"I think it's perfect for me, Alice."


	4. Lunch

**2 years Later...**

**Maddie's POV  
12:22PM  
Lunch**

We were all sitting at our table in the cafétéria. It was rianing and really cold. Rose and Jasper were fighting over something stupid. And they thought dad yelled a lot! I was trying to get Alice to give me the answers to my test next period.

"Why do I have to? Wouldn't that be cheeting?"Alice asked.

"It's like this saying...yes."I replied.

"If you're going to get a perfect score anyway, then why do I have to tell you the answers?"she complained.

"Because there is nothing better to do."

"Ugh! OK"she closed her eyes and starting answers" Part I, True or False. True... True... False... True... False... False... True... True... False... True..."

"Is that it?"

"No, there's more!" she said "okay... Part II, Multiple Choice. D, C, A, A, B, A, C, D, D, D, D, D,..."

"Let me guess the next one...D?"

"Nope... B, B, C, trick question, A, C, C, D...happy?"

"Hardly. We better get to class. Come on Alice."

"Ugh Fine."


	5. Bella and Kris

**Bella's POV  
****Febuary 13  
Period 4**

"19 serving 0!" I served the ball over the net and scored us another point.

"Okay" Mr. Vialante said. "My team wins."

Mr. DeLuke walked over, " Your team won?" he asked.

"That's right Mr. De Luke" Maddie exclaimed, " And Bella scored us the winning point. Along with 10 other points." she added.

"Okay." Mr. De Luke yelled. "0 points, Ms. H's class. 1 point, Ms. G's class. 3 points, my class. And undefeted with a total of 4 points, Mr V's class!"

"Alright Girls you may leave" Mr Vialante paused, "Guys you may leave too."

Maddie and I walked into the locker room. "Wanna sit with me at lunch?" Maddie asked me.

"With your family?' I seemed unsure of my decision.

"Um, would that be bad?"

"No, It's just don't you usually keep to yourselves?" she asked.

"Well yeah," I verified. We were walking out now, "but I don't think they will mind." She assured me as we walked into the cafétéria.

*****

**Lunch  
Bella's POV**

"Maddie!" Edward yelled at Maddie.

"Edward!"

"WHAT THE HELL?" I asked as I sat next to Alice.

"Oh _MY GOD_!" She stressed the words my and God like she always did. "They sure picked the wrong day to fight." she looked at me apologetically.

"DUDES!" Emmett yelled at us, "Have you forgotten that Bella is right there!?"

"Oh, right."

"Anyway Maddie, " Rose, asked, "Did your team win again?"

"Yes actually we did," she replied matter of factly, "And Bella scored us 15 points."

"You told Mr. De Luke 10 points." I informed her.

"I tried not to gloat too much."

"Yeah you were always known to gloat." Edward cut in.

"Not as much as you!"

"Just ignore them Bella," Jazz warned me, "Just ignore them."

"Oh Shut the hell up Maddie."

"Why don't you Mr. Anger-management!"

"Oh real mature!"

"Like you are!? You Only 3 days older then me!...Technically."

"Exactly! Technically!"

"Why the Hell are you so annoying!?"

"Oh, I'M annoying!?"

"Yes because your the one who always has to be right!"

"Because I always AM!"

"Always used to be!"

"MADDIE!"

"EDWARD!"

*****

**Maddie's POV  
Biology  
Period 6**

_"I can't beleive you did that Maddie. Are you INSANE!?"_

_"Edward, it's like my friend used to say:"_ I quoted Marie,_ "We are all inane, but, some of us are better at hiding it then others."_

_"Okay... Are you one of the others?"_

_"Ugh! You are SO immature!"_

_"Sure I am..."_

"Hey Bella!" I waved to her. She smiled and waved back. Did I mention that we can go on and on like that for a really long time? I don't think I did. See, I have the power to use people's powers against them. So since Edward can read minds, I can read his mind. I can also see Alice's future, and use that thing Jasper does with moods against him. But with Emmett and Rose and everyone else? Nothing.

_"Great...-note sarcasm"_

"Hi Maddie. This is my brother Kris. He just showed up. I was just introducing him to people." She glanced at her brother, "Kris, This is Maddie."

"Bells, didn't you just show up too?"

"Why yes Captain Obvious, but I showed up in January, while he came here today."

"No shit Sherlock." Kris said.

"Oh."

"That's Edward." She said with an annoyed tone as she took her seat next to him. "Why are you acting like that today?"

"Okay class today we'll be studying..."

"So...are you from Phoenix too?" I asked Kris.

"Yes, but I stayed here until I was in 7th grade, then I went to live with them." he replied. "Have you lived here your whole life? Because I don't remember a Maddie Hale from middle school."

"Um, no the Cullens moved here from Alaska two years ago. Jasper, Rosalie, and I are from Huston, and we moved in with them shortly after. Mrs. Cullen is our aunt so we live with her instead of our dad."

"Why don't you live with your dad?" he asked.

"Well, our dad owns a hotel chain in the Pacific and Carribean. Whenever he is away, he is the most perfect dad in the world, but once he gets home he's like our own personal devil summoned from hell to destroy all our happiness. But it doesn't even matter anyway."

"...your state test had a question on that and most of you got it wrong. I think that..."

"Oh, no one cares what he thinks." I said.

"You're like a constant downer huh?"

"No it's just that my dad is a real shitty guy. It's SO annoying."

"Oh. Is that why you live with the Cullens?"

"Yes. We don't like to talk about him because it just starts an argument."

"Oh. Sorry I brought it up."

"No. I wasn't your fault. How old are you?"

"eight-teen. You?"

"seven-teen. Jazz and Rose are twins. Their a year older then me."

"Then why are you all seniors?"

"I skipped a grade. Same as all my friends back home."

"Oh... Which grade?"

"The 2nd."

_"Maddie? Did you ever notice how _incredibly boring_ this class is?"_ Edward asked.

_"Um only when I took it the first time. I got bored of it in like March." _I thought.

_"March? The first time?"_

_"8th grade. IN DECEMBER WE DISECTED A SQUID!!! It was so weird. And then we all smelt like fish guts afterwards. And Gio who wasn't in biology came in to ask our teacher something, and he was like 'Damn. we don't get to do anything like this.' and I was like 'Well maybe if you studied more in Math and Science then you could.' And in January, we made rock candy. That was fun. Bt we didn't get to eat it until March, so that sucked. And then I got bored of that class. Just like I always do."_

_"Oh. But if you took it in 8th grade, why are you taking it now?"_

_"I don't know, something about reviewing the material or something stupid like that. But I don't even have to be in this class 'Cause I already earned the credit for this class, so I technecally don't have to do any work! Why do you think on my report card it says that I already earned the credit? That's why I don't really have to do the homework. He's all" 'do it if you want to Maddie!'"_

_"Lucky. I hate this class. Wel, I hate all of my classes, but this one especially."_


	6. Vacation

**2 weeks later**

**Maddie's POV  
June 26  
12: 30 PM**

Maddie Hale: Oh my god I am so glad that finals are over! Yes! No more school! Ever!  
Bella Swan: Well for most of you anyway. You have your Calculus final tomorrow. Matter of fact... I have my Trig final. DAMN! **);  
**Maddie Hale: Ugh. Don't remind me.  
Edward Cullen: You have to go back in about 6 years anyways.  
Emmett Cullen: And YOU and bella have 2 go back in September! hahaha.  
Bella Swan: Yes Emmett thnx 4 stating the obvious. **:( **Sucks. And am I really so unimportant that I don't even get my name capitalised!?  
Emmett Cullen: sorry **B**ella.  
Bella Swan: that's more like it.  
Roselie Hale: **:D  
**Jasper Hale: what is with the smily face?  
Rosalie Hale: IDK. It looks cool?  
Bella Swan: okay...  
Emmett Cullen: I on the other hand, see this as a time of celebration. Once again. **:D  
**Alice Cullen: That's what the 5th time so far???  
Emmett Cullen: in counting!  
Edward Cullen: yeah...that's great Emmett. Just great.  
Emmett Cullan: Yes it is.


	7. Calculus

**Maddie's POV  
****Calculus final  
****Period 4  
****11:00 am**

Alice and I were sitting at our desks. In front of us were black laptops. We were supposed to be working on an activity, but Alice and I were IMing instead.

MissMaddie96: I miss trigonometry. Hey Alice did you notice that they make us think that trig and algebra are like SO hard and then there both actually fluff classes.  
AliceCullen123: fluff classes???  
MissMaddie96: Yes Alice fluff classes. It's a collage term. a fluff class is a class that you don't actually have 2 study 4.  
AliceCullen123: oooohhhhh. Look there's Emmett! Get him in here now!  
MissMaddie96: okay fine!  
[Grizzly444 has entered the room]  
Grizzly444: hey guys what's up?  
MissMaddie96: hi Em.  
AliceCullen123: hi Em. Y r u on line?  
Grizzly444: same reasons that u r  
MissMaddie96: awesome.  
[Jazzygirl89 has entered the room]  
Jazzygirl89: hey every 1!  
MissMaddie96: y r U on line? and Y r u using your phone?  
MissMaddie96: uh oh your not responding. Bella???  
Jazzygirl89: um...because my class is not using the laptops like u 3.  
Jazzygirl89: I can't type as fast as u when I'm using my cell. This keyboard is tiny.  
AliceCullen123: oh yeah that makes sense.  
Jazzygirl89: the laptops or the tiny keyboard?  
AliceCullen123: both. But I was talking about the laptops.  
Jazzygirl89: oh. well then. yes. yes it does doesn't it?  
Grizzly444: gotta go Mrs. What's – her – face is coming over here and she looks pissed off. L8rs!  
[Grizzly444 has left the room]  
Jazzygirl89: what was that about? Oh shit! I gotta get back 2 my test! BTW do any of you know what the square root of pi is?  
MissMaddie96:** = / **oh! oh yeah! 1.77254  
Jazzygirl89: thnx. c u next period.  
[JazzyGirl89 has left the room]  
AliceCullen123: isn't next period lunch???  
AliceCullen123: Maddie?  
[MissMaddie96 has left the room]  
AliceCullen123: Maddie!

Alice and I walked out of the room. She seemed a little upset that I just signed off with no explanation. I didn't need her to be mad at me, but she was and now there was nothing left to do except wait five minutes until she forgot about the whole incedent. And if she didn't, then that was just to damn bad!


	8. Visit From a Friend

**June 27  
5:15 pm  
Maddie's POV**

"Esme, can we all move to New York?" I asked.

"Why would you ask that? You know that Edward and Alice haven't graduated yet. They still have to go back next year. Can't we wait another year. You've been asking me that since you moved in. Plus, it's to sunny there. So we'd have to stay indoors all day. Just like real vampires." she laughed.

"But I can't go to Phoenix like I always wanted to. Plus, New York is awesome! It has the city. That's where NYU is." I said.

"NYU?"

"Yes NYU."

"I thought you wanted to go to FIT."

"Well I did, but that's in Florida or somewhere sunnyer then New York."

"Honey, why don't you ask Carlisle?"

"But he's at work. I better go find a job like Bella. I have nothing better to do this summer. Now that my dreams of going to Hawaii are crushed."

"Sweety, they've been crushed."

"Oh, gee, thanks for making me feel SO much better about myself..." I walked out of the room.

_Maddie where are you going?_ Edward thought.

_None of your business Edward. This is why I always say you're annoying. You're always in my mind. Nagging me. God, it's annoying when you SAY it. Now you have to think it!?_

_Well, your driving away, so I would guess that you can't hear me talking, and you don't want me to call you. This is the only other option. _Edward replied.

_No, there is one other option Edward._

_Oh yeah, and what is that?_

_Stay out of my freeking head!!!_

*****

I got to the airport, and walked up to the Arrivals bord. It was broken. "Damn." I said.

"Can I help you Miss Hale?" asked a fimiliar voice. Whoa. No one called me that since...

I turned around, and there was my dear friend Hanna standing behind me. "Hanna!" I yelled. "Good God! What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

"Surprise!" she said. "I moved here. I work at one of the food courts here now."

"You... moved... to... Washington...?" asked.

"Yeah. Why is that a problem?"

"You... moved... to... Wahsington... And now you can meet the Cullens... but... but... but..." I fainted.

*****

Who knew vampires could faint? I sure didn't. AND I'M A VAMPIRE!!! And I was DREAMING!!! Wow, now that I relise it I was really tired. I hadn't gotten sleep in almost 2 years. Wow. I should faint more often. Just cut me off from any form of sugar, and I'll faint. Then I can rest and be all refreshed when I wake up. But what was the weirdest of all, was that through out the whole time I was passed out, I was dreaming!

I was back at home in Huston. It was a bright sunny day, I was sitting on a lounge chair by the pool, and my skin was sparkleing. A sure sign that this was a dream. If this was real, that wouldn't be happening. I hadn't visited Huston ever since Rose, Jazz, and I moved away 2 years ago. Christian, the son of one of my dad's employees was with me. I forgot to mention earlier that Christian lived on our estate. His mom was my dad's assistant. Christian handed me a coconut drink. I forgot how much I loved those. I took a sip. Damn it was delicious. It reminded me of all the times Christian and I would relax out here when we were supposed to be doing homework. But when I turned around to thank Christian, he was gone. Damn. "Maddie?" I looked over by the house. Kris was leaning against the wall. "Maddie? Are you alright?"

I looked at him funny. I started to say "Of corse I'm okay you idiot. Why wouldn't I be?" but I couldn't.

"Maddie." He looked scared now. "Maddie wake up."

Wake up? What the hell? Why should I wake up? I love it here! It's just like how it was before my siblings and I left. Well, except for the sparkleing skin, but I could deal if it meant that I got to stay here.

"Maddie wake up." Kris said yet again. He turned to someone who he coud see but I obvoiusly couldn't. "Why won't she wake up? She's been unconsience for an hour!"

Whoa. An hour? What the hell?

_I say let her stay unconsience. She's perfect like that. And her mouth is shut!_ Okay, that did it. What was _he_ doing in my dream?

"Maddie, Maddie wake up!" Kris said as he turned back to me. "Damn it Maddie wake up!"

*****

"Maddie please. Wake up." Kris said. I opened my eyes. "Oh thank god your not dead."

_Damn._

"What? What happened?" I looked around. Hanna, Christina, Marie, Verginia, Safiya, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Emmett, Rose, Jazz, Alice, Bella, and Kris were all standing around me. I was at home now. Laying on the white couch in the living room. Kris sat next to me.

"Maddie what happened to you? I found you laying on the ground there with Hanna. She seemed totally freaked out. When you wouldn't wake up I brought you here."

"hanna said she moved to Washington. I don't want to... have my old life back. I like this one much better. I mean yeah I'm not as rich in this life, but I like it better. People like me better here. And I like them better too. I couldn't leave them for anything. And I don't want anything from ny old life. It just brings back memories. I couldn't go back. I wouldn't go back. I don't like it there."

"Why not. You were told me that day in biology that you wanted to go back there. Why don't you like it there anymore?"

"You're not there." I said. "I would miss you if I went back. Every one there treats me like I have to be exactly like me father. Miss Maddie Hale. I hate it. That's not me. You're the only one --besides the Cullens-- who has ever treated me like an actual person. Plus, I need some competition in school. I'm the smartest pperson in my grade in Huston."

"Wow, that must suck." he said.

I laughed. "It does. But it's fun humiliating people."


	9. Hunting

**July 15  
Maddie's POV  
3:15 am**

"Alice?" I walked into her room. "Alice are you here?"

"What Maddie." Alice semed pissed off.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"What's wrong is that I CAN'T FIND A TOP TO MATCH THESE BOOTS!!!" Holy shit! WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY!!!!!!?????

"Oh, come on lets see what I have."

*****

"I never thought I'd live to see the day when Alice needed to borrow cloths from anyone." I told Jasper as Alice was busy digging through my closet for a shirt. "I just can't beleive it."

"I know, but she hasn't been shopping in over 3 weeks."

"No, I thought I'd die AGAIN before that ever happened!"

"you're so mean!"

"I meant that as a compliment!"

"Didn't sound like one."

"Well it was one."

"Maddie your closet is a mess!" Alice ran out of the way before a clothing avalanche could fall on her. "But I found a top. Thanks Maddie!" she skipped out of the room.

*****

_I'm pretty sure that she'd die of emparrasment before she would let that ever happen again._

_I'm pretty sure that she'd rather have everyone know that she is a vampire before she ever borrowed any peice of clothing from anyone. Ever._ Edward and I were out hunting. Don't ask me why I went with him of all people, but I'd rather have his annoyingness along then go with Emmett who would be calling me a wimp for not going after any bears.

I ran into a clearing, and attacked a giant black bear. _Oh yeah Emmett, whose the wimp now?_

_Well, that's just the way Alice is. Clothing gomes first. That's the way it always was, and that's the way it always will be. Nice one Madz! _Edward walked into the clearing.

_She gave me this whole lecture last time we were hunting. Look._

_*****_

Edward and I went back in time. 'Cause I can do that. Another cool thing about me that I forgot to mention. Alice and I were driving in my Jag. We were comming back from Canada.

"Oh look!" Alice yelled. She pointed to a supermarket.

"Why yes Alice, you found a supermarket. Good job! YOU WANT A STICKER OR A COOKIE!?"

"I think I want a sticker, 'cause i won't be able to do anything with the cookie. But what I meant was look! they're having a sale on Canadian Bacon!"

"AND?"

"Well the only thing better then bacon is bacon from Canada!" she said.

"Um, Alice? You do relise Canadian Bacon is just ham right?"

"THAT'S A LIE!"

"Um, no alice it's not I've ate it many, many times. It's just sliced ham."

But we bought it anyway. For Kris. 'Cause 'The only thing better then bacon is bacon from Canada.' At least that's what Alice said.

"Alice. For the last time, IT'S JUST SLICED HAM!!!"

Then she gave me this whole long lecture about how if it's just ham, then they should call it ham. Not Bacon. And she just kept going on and on about it until we got to the boarder.

"ALICE!" I screamed. "SHUT UP! YES, IT'S FREAKING HAM! WE ESTABLISHED THAT! NOW SHUT THE HELL UP!!!"

*****

_Alice is an idiot. She honestly didn't know that was ham? _Edward thought. We were back in the medow now.

_Honest to God. _I thought.

_If Christina was there she would have laughed._

_What do you know about Christina?_

_Alice told her about it, and she said 'If I was there, I would have laighed.'_

_Oh, that makes sence._


End file.
